


Bro... I like you bro.... Yes homo

by IwillUwUyoutodeath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: "Double dates?", Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Restaurants, Sleepovers, the teen and up audiences is because of the swear words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillUwUyoutodeath/pseuds/IwillUwUyoutodeath
Summary: Mondo and Ishimaru are friends, but are they?Or in a more summaristic way: 2 boys having feelings for each other and falling in love slowly, with quite a few weird incidents-Updates once a week/Every Thursday-
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The teen and up audiences is because of the swear words

3rd person POV:

It was early in the morning. Ishimaru was walking through the hallways to check for trouble makers. Why would someone come at this time though? Well of course he would come early but why?

Well... there's a reason. A very special one...

"Oi, Kyoudai!" this voice belonged to the one and only Mondo Oowada,the Ultimate biker gang leader.

"Good morning Kyoudai" Ishimaru said as he saluted to mondo all serious and stuff. "No need for the salutations and the stuff dude" Mondo said kinda annoyed from the whole 'proper' greeting thing.

"Dont you tell me that you plan to get send to detention today" Ishimaru said only and only to get the classic response. Basically a 'probably' or something of that kind, but the answer shocked him

"Actually me, Leon and Yashuhiro planned to go at the new restaurant that opened last week I was going to ask you of you wanted to come with us." Mondo responded full of pride.

It was Ishimaru's first time that someone had offered him to come somewhere with them "I...I would love to go with you and the boys the the new restaurant after school" Ishimaru said as a huge blush had appeared in his face and he obviously tried to hide it

"Cool, We will meetup there right after school ok?" Mondo said and continued his way to his classic spot

Ishimaru felt his heart skipping a beat. 'M-my kyoudai wants to... talk to me outside of school? With ME!?!?' he though.  
If you ever asked the red eye boy what his opinion on himself is it wouldn't be something pleasant. Even though people think that he doesn't put any effort on being perfect in ishimaru's point of view he feels like he isn't trying enough. If he doesn't do the usual like putting on his 'mister perfect ' persona he will think that he isn't enough, like he doesn't try. He decided to put these thoughts aside until he went home. So the day continued normally as any other day would


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are having a "double date" (posted because i didn't want to leave a cliff-hanger)

After school...

"Hey, guys!" Yashuhiro said as he arrived outside the restaurant.

"You're late... by one minute..." Ishimaru said. Nobody commented on that

"Should we head inside?" Leon asked. Everyone nodded.

Some time after they headed inside and took their sits

"..and that's why I am single" Yashuhiro said as he finished his story.A classic yet ...weird... story that the boy tells every time they meet up

"So what will you order? Remember that everyone pays for their own food" Ishimaru said

"No need to remind us just have fun bruh" Leon said in an obviously annoyed tone while he rolled his eyes.

Ishimaru wanted to tell Leon off but he felt bad. Honestly he was right, I should focus on having fun. He doesn't do that every day anyways....

After everyone ordered (Sorry for the time skips 🥺)

"The food wasn't that bad" Said Leon. "Yeah but the service was shit" Mondo said as they were walking out of the restaurant. "MONDO LANGUAGE!" Taka yelled. There could only be heard some of Leon's and Yashuhiro's giggles.

As everyone were taking their ways for their homes Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's shoulder. "I want to talk with you. Please come with me"

'Oh god what if... He tells me that he likes me.... What if he doesn't want me as his Kyodai..' Ishimaru panicked so hard about it that he didn't even realize when he climbed at mondo's motorcycle or when they arrived at his house until his Kyodai Told him that they arrived.

Oh.

God.

Taka was really anxious until....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another clifhanger tho haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are having their sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot to update haha

Taka was really anxious until....

"Come in and make yourself feel like home" Mondo said calmly. Ishimaru was still shocked, he felt that all of this was to sudden. Honestly though, He couldn't make himself feel like home since almost nothing was clean. Beer cans and food wrappers everyone, Some mold on the walls, the whole house was smelling like cigarettes and mold

"Oh yeah, Sorry about... um... in general the way the house looks..." Mondo said clearly embarrassed about the whole mess and stuff. "Wanna watch a movie? I dont have Netflix but I have some DVDs to watch" the taller boy suggested. Ishimaru nodded, he didn't really want to watch any movies but he didn't want to seem rude.

After they picked a movie and watched it

"So now what?" Ishimaru asked "Wanna take a bath? It's ok if you don't want to" Obviously Ishimaru wouldn't get into a 'stranger's' bathtub like that. But Mondo wasn't just a stranger he was his Kyodai. But that didn't make it any better since the house is moldy and smelly so he better shouldn't get in the bathtub or use anything else for his own safety and health  
"N-no thanks.. I had a shower at home" Ishimaru lied in order to not hurt anyone's feelings. "Oh ok, I hope you don't mind if I go take a quick shower, mostly for the gell to get out of my hair" Mondo said. Ishimaru nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the chapter was pretty short once again but the next ones will be longer I promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru meets daya and he embarrasses mondo

'Oh God.... I am alone in my crush's house while he is in the shower should I...' ishimaru thought as he felt overwhelmed by doing something like that for the first time in his life.

Ishimaru was sitting in the living room bouncing his legs. You could say he was calm until...

"Oi mondo are you-- Uhhh--" ishimaru looked at the obviously older version of mondo. The person looked at ishimaru and he didn't hesitate to make eye contact with him.

"Uhmm.. yeah.. I'll be in the kitchen.. I guess you're mondo's friend? Or the thing that he calls it.. what was it again? Koi- kyodah? Whatever... Silly kids these days.." the person said and headed to the kitchen as he said.

Ishimaru felt so embarrassed and confused. He wish he could have at least the time to fix his persona.

After a while of the incident Mondo came out of the shower

"Ishi.. come on let's go in my room. You must have felt very lonely while waiting for me..." Mondo said after while he was giving his brother a death glare

After they went to mondo's room

"Mondo who was that?" The raven haired boy asked. "Oh him? He is my older brother Daya. Or as known as the current leader of the crazy diamonds. Ya know family traditions etcetera..." mondo responded.

The two boys were sitting in mondo's bed. They weren't doing anything in particular. Everything was peaceful until...

"YALL HEY I HOPE YA DOING GOOD ANYWAYS I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING SPECIAL. LIMITED EDITION ANYWAYS HERE YA GO!" Daya bursted and yelled while holding what seemed like a photo album.

Mondo tried to stop him so hard but it was pointless as Daya was sitting next to Ishimaru showing him the contents of the photo album.

Turns out that they were baby pictures of mondo. Ishimaru couldn't help but 'aww' at them.

Mondo felt so defeated, the only thing that he could do is sit and watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last sleepover chapter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <33 I really appreciate it

After the incident the rest of the night passed pretty fast, well they didn't do anything interesting except playing board games, some video games (That taka called 'inappropriate and violent') and of course, they ate some snacks.  
Obviously it had gotten pretty late, around 2:30 in the morning. If Taka found out that he was up way later than his usual time, he would definitely freak out, luckily the house didn't have an actual clock except the ones in the household's phones/laptops (somehow idk if it makes sense). Mondo of course noticed and decided to sleep even though it wasn't usual for him to sleep that early 

"Oi kyodai, isn't it time to sleep? What time do you want to go to bed?" The taller of the two males asked. "I usually sleep at 12 am on the weekends.. I guess in a little bit" the other male replied. "Yeah, sure" Mondo lied, in 'a little bit ' it was going to be 3 am though, he couldn't tell taka so he went along with the 'its 11 and something pm ' act.

-little time-skip-

"Ah, didnt some time pass? it must be about 12 am right now." Said the red eyed male. The other quietly agreed.

"Oh forgot to tell you, I have a mattress for you tonight, you don't mind, right?". Did he mind? The whole house was gross and moldy, yet he stayed there for, god knows how long, a mattress wouldn't be that much of a problem, right? "No, I don't mind, thank you for asking",as soon as Ishimaru finished his sentence Mondo had already pulled a pretty clean mattress from under his bed. That action made Ishimaru feel that he had to sleep in that mattress even if he said no.

So the two boys decided to brush their teeth (Ishimaru insisted) and go to bed. No one was prepared for what happened next, none of them was actually asleep! Both of them were thinking about everything that happened earlier that day, School, The -technically- restaurant date , everything that happened at Mondo's home.. everything flew by so.. fast both of them were very quiet, oddly too quiet.. it wasn't until Ishimaru broke the silence

"So, why did you invite me to sleepover?" he asked, it took a while for Mondo to decide if he should turn around and reply or just stay quiet and say nothing. "Well, we never hang out of school and I knew that you parents aren't home...". Mondo knew about Ishimaru's divorced parents but he pretended to not have a clue about his home life. "I am very grateful of your idea but how did you know that my parents aren't home?". Now Mondo felt like he got stuck at a dead end he had to think of something and fast "I was around your neighborhood and saw them leaving holding suitcases. Just an assumption though." "I feel very grateful but, please don't assume stuff like these, okay?". Mondo was shocked, he couldn't understand why Ishimaru was so calm about it, having a person guess if your parents are home or not.. strange.... "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, goodnight" Ishimaru stayed quiet, Mondo apologized for something that wasn't his fault? Now it wasn't the time to question such stuff "Yeah, goodnight" Ishimaru said and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is like the longest chapter in the book currently, pretty shocked. I hope you liked it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh the last part of the sleepover

The night rolled pretty peacefully and quietly, kinda akward but still relaxing. Mondo was still thinking about how he apologized for something it wasn't even his fault, it made him sick to his stomach thining about it.

"Hey Ishi wanna like.. stay here, go home or go out with leon Hagakure and Chihiro?". Oh so mondo planned to have more fun iwht ishi- WAIT 'ISHI' ?? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??? Anyways, Ishimaru felt like he was going to get pressured to meet up with the others even if he didn't feel like it, no mondo didnt do anything bad, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry, I would like to go home please" Ishimaru said trying to keep a smile up, obviosly Mondo noticed that he wasn't okay, "What's wrong?" the taller man said after leaving a long exhale which tightened the mood even more "You aren't yourself, you have been acting weird since yesterday..." maybe it was the fact that they slept later than what ishimaru was used to, was he in a bad mood because of that? Was it because of the little conversation we had yesterday? It might have been the sleepover itself, you know since mondo practically too taka on his motorbike and lead him to his house without any questions, no that would be, if there was a problem taka would have said so earlier.... Would he... There were so many questions that could be answered, maybe had to be answered, for now things shouldn't be rushed.

"So you are sure that you want to go home? You can always ring me and meet up with the others. Ya know if you ever regret wanting to stay home" finally said mondo, it seemed like a enternity of silence, Ishimaru just nodded "Yeah I am sure". 

And so the two boys got out and rode on mondo's motorbike and reached their destination. One of the two was watching the other walk to his home safely. Once he got in the other left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOah it's excactly 1 month after I first published this book!!

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be called "Dotty cant write more than 300 words in a chapter because each one is separated in a specific way so enjoy some shot af chapters"


End file.
